Words Unspoken
by xXRon-luverXx
Summary: This was the day. What day might you ask? The day Harry Potter was going to tell Draco Malfoy he loved him. Read and Review! thanks!


Today was the day

**A.N: **short little fluffy Draco/Harry one-shot… If you read please review!! PLEASE! lol. I'm finding I quite like these fluffy one-shots I've been doing… hmmm… strange isn't it? The only things I write are either, fluffy and hopelessly romantic, or tragic and sad haha…. _Weird_… anyways, thanks for reading, and please review.

--

Today was the day.

What day you might ask?

This was the day Harry Potter was going to tell Draco Malfoy he loved him.

They had been dating for a few months now, and recently Harry had been noticing changes in his behavior toward the boy. His heart beat faster every time the boy entered the room like it hadn't since they first started dating. His breath caught in his throat every time Draco touched him. Whenever he heard the name Draco or Malfoy float over his head from someone's conversation, he instantly snapped to attention, hoping to see the boy. His heart flipped in his chest every time they kissed.

Harry didn't really have a game plan, he was just going to come out and say it… or so he hoped. Harry planned to get him alone in their free period after lunch and he hoped everything would just fall into place.

Lunch was in ten minutes and Harry sat, anxiously tapping the end of his quill against the desk in front of him. He had completely tuned out McGonagall and was thinking about what he was going to say to Draco. He couldn't just randomly say it; that would be too… boring. He could say it when they went to their separate common rooms, but he couldn't wait that long! And he didn't want to say it then, incase Draco didn't say it back, and he would be forced to think about it all night.

A large hand covered his own, quieting his quill and forcing him out of his trance. He looked up into the grinning face of Ron Weasley. "Quite down, Mate! What are _you_ so nervous about?"

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly, putting his quill down. "Sorry. I guess I just zoned out. I'm not nervous about anything," he said unconvincingly.

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "_Sure…_"

Just then Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk. "You may go to lunch," she stated shortly, before going back to the papers on her desk.

Harry immediately jumped up and was the first to rush from the room. He ran down the corridor to the Great Hall as fast as his feet could carry him.

As he reached the doors he slowed to a casual walk, smoothing down his robes and flattening his unruly hair. He didn't know why he was in such a rush to just see the boy… another example of his new found interest in his boyfriend.

The door loomed over him as he entered through it into the Great Hall. Harry's trained eyes scanned the sea of heads till he found the white-blonde one he was looking for sitting at the Slytherin table. He turned and casually walked his way.

Harry didn't as much as glance at Draco. As he passed he lightly brushed his fingers over the bare skin on the back of Draco's neck.

He let out a startled yelp and turned glaring eyes onto the retreating back of Harry Potter. Once he realized it was his boyfriend he was glaring at, his sneer twisted into a smile and he made a hasty excuse to leave his Slytherin groupies to sit with Harry.

Harry plopped down at the end of the Gryffindor table and began twiddling his thumbs nervously. A few seconds later warm, long hands covered his eyes from behind and someone breathed into his ear, "guess who?"

Harry shook his head and the hands fell away as he turned to face his lover. "Hey!" he greeted happily.

"You were _supposed _to guess," Draco mumbled before sitting beside Harry. "Where're Ron and Hermione?" Draco asked, looking around. He had – as much as he hated to admit it – taken to the two of them the last few months. They weren't that bad, actually, he rather liked them.

"Oh, I walked ahead of them. They're probably just now leaving Transfiguration."

"Oh. Ok."

Harry turned to look straight at Draco. "Actually.., there was something I kind of wanted to tell you," he said softly.

When Draco looked inquiringly at him, he took a deep breath. "I lo—"

"Hey guys!" Hermione chirped as she and Ron sat across from them, cutting Harry off.

Draco smiled at her before turning back to Harry, who looked a slightly aggravated. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Never mind I'll tell you later," Harry grumbled as food magically appeared on the trays in front of them. Everyone dug into the food enthusiastically… except Harry, that is.

He made weak attempts to eat, but he knew he was so nervous it would probably just come right back up.

"What's wrong, babe?" Draco asked from beside him. Harry looked over startled at the sudden voice, and saw Draco's eyes swimming with concern.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm just not hungry is all."

"Ah-ha!" Ron shouted, pointing a finger at Harry, food pouring out of his mouth. "Some'ing _is_ goin' on wit' you! I 'ew it! That's why you 'ere in your o'n 'ittle world 'ith that look on 'ur face 'his mornin'!" Ron said excitedly through a mouthful of food.

Harry snorted at how the words came out, but then he gave Ron a look. "Nothing is going on, I promise."

Ron just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Are you finished?" he asked Draco, once he had stopped eating.

"Yupp. What do you want to do now?" Draco inquired happily.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah!" Draco said and smiled. "Let's go!" he hopped up from the table and offered his hand to Harry.

Harry smiled back at him, and took his hand, as his heart flipped at the warmth.

Harry pulled him up, and began dragging him by the arm toward the door. "Hey, Harry, slow down!" Draco groaned. Harry jerked his arm forward, pulling Draco painfully with him. "Ow! You hear that popping noise? Yeah, that's my shoulder!"

"Sorry," Harry apologized and slowed his pace.

Draco rolled his soar shoulder, but didn't say anything more.

--

Once they were outside, Harry asked Draco if he wanted to go to the Quidditch pitch.

"Sure!" was the reply.

The air that blew past them was warm and welcoming. Harry tilted his head back, taking it in. The grass was rather tall near the pitch and it swirled around there ankles as the wind blew it back and forth.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and began swinging it back and forth between them.

Harry's heart did that oh-so-familiar jump as Draco squeezed his hand and began humming a silly little tune. His hair bounced around his face, in time with his step and his perfect white teeth glinted in the hot sun.

Then those magnificent eyes looked over to Harry and they narrowed.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked accusatorily.

Harry giggled A.N- which normally guys don't do, right Adrien? :P and looked away. "I guess I was just lost in my thoughts is all."

Moments later they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, which was empty except for them. As soon as they entered, Harry dragged Draco onto a bench at the side of the field. He took Draco's hand into both of his, and turned to face directly at his boyfriend.

Draco's eyebrows rose, then he shrugged as he turned as well; looking at Harry in the same way Harry was to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ok um… I wanted to tell you something in the Great Hall remember?" Harry began, and waited till Draco nodded to continue. "W-well… what I wanted to say was…"

"Hey, Harry!" A low voice called from the other end of the pitch.

Harry groaned and dropped his head, inwardly cursing the person who had interrupted him once again. Harry turned to see Oliver Wood strolling toward him, broom in hand.

"Oh. Malfoy. I didn't see you there." He gave Harry and the blonde's clasped hands a quick glance, which made them pull apart, embarrassed.

"I was just thinking about working on my flying," Wood motioned at the sky around them. "Care to join me, Harry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, no thanks. I'm going to hang out with Draco for a little bit, actually. But I'll see you later." He tried a smile for Wood, before pulling Draco up. Harry didn't miss the disgusted glance Wood gave their re-entwined hands as they left the arena.

--

"Stupid Gryffin_dork_. Trying to steal you away from me!" Draco commented once they were a safe distance away. They were headed toward the lake.

Harry chuckled. "Hey! _I_ happen to be a stupid Gryffindork!"

Draco smirked. "Well yeah. But… you're _my _stupid Gryffindork."

A smiled spread across Harry's face as a warmth spread through his chest and he kissed Draco's cheek lovingly. "Gee thanks."

_This would be the perfect time to tell him!_ Harry thought. He took a deep breath.

"Draco," Harry started, a smile spreading across his face slowly. "I-"

"Oh _great!_" Draco said suddenly, rolling his eyes. "There's Longbottom." Draco raised an arm and pointed toward a tall figure with black hair standing knee deep in the water. He had a jar in one hand, and a small pocket-sized book in the other, scanning the lake floor.

Now this was just ridiculous. Harry pressed his lips together till they made a fine white line, but other then that, suppressed his anger.

As if Neville had sensed their presence, he turned and waved. "Hey guys!" he yelled.

Neville didn't seem to mind Draco nearly as much as all his other Gryffindor friends, but that was just how Neville was. Although, Draco still didn't like _him_ much.

"Hi Neville," Harry sighed when they reached him. "Good to see you, but we've really got to be going--"

"Harry, look at these! Aren't they cool?" Neville interrupted as if he'd never heard Harry, holding up the jar in which squirmed some kind of green looking worms.

"Um sure, but we–"

"And there are these plants, down at the bottom here, and there are lots of them. I don't know what they are yet but-"

"Neville!" Harry interrupted angrily. "I – don't – care!! Just get lost!" Harry growled out.

Draco looked at him with surprise, cocking an eye-brow. It wasn't usual that Harry be this rude to anyone. But… he rather liked this new aggressive Harry.

Neville looked hurt. "Oh… well… sorry," he said softly, before stomping out of the lake and back up the grounds.

"Well what was that all about?" Draco asked amused. "I mean, sure, no one really cares about his plants, but you didn't have to scream at him! You probably just broke his heart!" Draco chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Harry cried in what looked like aggravation. Then began quickly talking, a little flustered. "I-I've been trying to tell you something all day, something important, but then lunch and the Ron and Hermione came and then in the Quidditch pitch-"

"Harry…"

"And Wood with his broom, and the glaring-"

"Harry!"

"And stupid Neville here in the stupid lake-"

"HARRY!" Draco yelled, grasping Harry's shoulders.

"What?" Harry sniffed, flustered.

"I love you too."

--

There it is! Tell me what you think!


End file.
